To feel human
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Sage want's to better understand human's and she believes Spinner is just the right person to help her. Spinner/Sage


A/N: I do not own Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five also this is my first Battle Force Five fic, so please be nice to me.

To Feel Human

Sage was interested in the movies she had downloaded for her research on human life. The action movies excited her and the horror movies frightened her, but the movies that interested her most were the romance movies, the films about the plot of two people falling in this so called love was an interesting subject for her to study, however she noticed a trend in all the genes of movies she watched. In the all of the movies two people would touch their lips together, a 'kiss' as it was called. The blue sentient wanted to learn more about this so called kiss and decided to do a field test.

But there was the matter of no other sentient's around and as the movies showed their needed to two people of the same species to make the kiss work.

"I suppose I will have to mange with a human partner" Sage said to herself

She then began to think on which her friends she'd ask to help her with her experiment. Vert was the first choice, but he was away with Zoom and Agora on a scouting mission at the moment. Keeping that in mind, Sage was only left with three choices: Stanford, Sherman and Spinner.

Stanford was ruled out immediately; while he was a good man he was also an arrogant one and would probably think of the living computers request as nothing more than a joke. So that narrowed it down to the brothers.

It was a hard choice, but ultimately it was Spinner she chose; granted Sherman was a smart, kind and gentle soul, but his size and strength intimidated her. The sentient also considered Spinner's knowledge of both computers and humans would suit her better in this experience.

"So logic dictates that I choose Spinner" Sage said aloud "Very well then"

xxxx

"Aw man!" Spinner shouted as he lost his last life in newest video game "Game over!"

He shut the game down and slumped down the sofa in boredom. Stanford was listening to his music in his room and Sherman was to busy tuning up their vehicle.

"If I knew it was going to be this lame, I would've tagged along with Vert and the others!" the gamer groaned

"Hello Spinner" a female voice greeted from behind the sofa, making the young man jump in surprise before realizing who it was

"Oh Sage, it's just you" he sighed in relief "you scared the crap out of me"

"My apologizes" the blue sentient replied "but I would like to ask a favor from you"

"Sure, what's up?" The young hero asked as he jumped over the sofa and stood before his friend

"Well…I was watching some movies in order to further understand human behavior and in almost all of the movies I've noted that two people perform this thing called a kiss" Sage explained

"Please tell me this conversation isn't going where I think its going" the computer whiz thought

"Therefore I was wondering if you like to help me understand a kiss" she continued

"Yep, it went there"

"Look Sage not to sound mean or anything, but I don't know what to say to that" Spinner answered aloud "besides a kiss so overrated these days, you know what I'm saying?"

"I think I understand" she admitted with a look of sadness on her face "You do not find me attractive, therefore you do not want to kiss me"

"What? No, it's not that!" the gamer said in shocked tone of voice "it's just that…well…"

Spinner didn't want to say it out loud, but in his entire life he had never been kissed and here he was trying to keep a girl off of him that wanted to kiss him. Truth be told, he always had a small thing for the sentient, but knew that it was wrong since there were of two races of beings, but he still thought that she was in some way kind of sexy in both mind and body.

"It's just what?" Sage asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Is it because I am of another species?"

"Well yes there's that, but that's not the real reason" the hero confessed "The truth is…I've never been kissed"

The living computers expression changed to astonishment at her friend's statement, she figured that all humans had at least kissed another human at least once in their lifetime, but upon hearing Spinner's truth made her rethink that idea. Just then, an idea came to her.

"Perhaps this will be a good learning experience for the both of us" Sage offered

"You're not going to take no as an answer, are you?" The human said with a small smirk

"Not likely" the sentient answered, mimicking her friend's smirk

With a sigh in defeat, Spinner gently took his data filled friend by the hand back to the sofa; the both of them sat down and just looked into eyes for what seemed a decade, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Finally it was the gamer who slowly leaned forward and gave Sage a quick peck on the lips before quickly jerking back.

For the quick second their lips touched the blue sentient felt a brief jolt of pleasure run throughout her body. Spinner also enjoyed the sensation of Sage's lips on his, which left him blush a bright red.

"T-that was fun huh Sage?" the human asked, a bit nervous

"Indeed" his partner replied softly "but I think we should try a longer kiss this time"

"I'd like that" Spinner said before kissing her again

This time was deeper and longer and neither of them wanted to pull away. The computer genius wrapped his arms around Sage's waist while she put her arms around his neck like she had seem most human female's do when their partner kissed like this in the movies she watched. Spinner never wanted to let go of the girl in his arms, he was enjoying his first kiss more than he ever imagined it would be and didn't want this to end.

That was until a certain royal snob walked in.

"Oh My God!" Stanford's voiced shrieked in shock "What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

The two lovers broke their kiss and jumped back in terror that they had been discovered.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer!" the future king demanded

There were a thousand different thing's Spinner could've said to justify the sight his friend came upon, however only one thing came to him.

"Um…I can explain….uh, nothing"

Stanford grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes at his friends excuse for making out with the team's advisor.

"You know what, forget it" was all he said before leaving the room

After Stanford left, Sage grasp Spinner's hand and softly squeezed it to get his attention.

"Spinner, thank you for helping me with this" she thanked "I understand if this was hard for you to do but-"

Before she could say another word, Spinner cut her off by deeply kissing her again.

"It doesn't have to end just like that Sage" he explained

"What do you mean Spinner?" the advisor asked, slightly confused

"I mean we can still be like this only more" he answered

"You mean like what your people call a 'relationship?'" the sentient questioned

The young man grabbed a hold of the object his desire and leaned back before kissing deeply and passionately.

"That answer your question?" he asked her

The circuit built girl smiled brightly before answering her new found lover.

"Anything to help out with my research" she answered with a smirk

The End


End file.
